The Way You Liked it
by FragileBrutality
Summary: Freddy/Nancy -Nancy is vulnerable after her fight with Quentin, Freddy just happens to turn up and Nancy isnt as fun as usual so what happens when Freddy decides to 'refresh' Nancy's memory? Are the feelings she burried deep so long ago starting to return


_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Nightmare On Elm Street or any of its aspects **

_**Author's note: **_**Hey Freddy fans! This is my first Nightmare On Elm Street one -shot. I have a whole story for Freddy and Nancy based around this chapter but I have no idea whether or not I should post it! Please review and give me feedback on whether or not you'd like to see the whole story! Thanks **

**Miyuki xxx**

"We have to kill him it's the only way we can live don't you see that!" Quentin yelled, my face twisted into a doubtful expression and I sat back on the blood stained library chair

"I can't kill him…no one can, he's already dead " I whispered letting my voice trail off, Quentin's expression turned frantic and he grabbed my wrists jerking me forward causing my bleeding arm to sting.

"We have to try Nancy!" he hissed, I began shaking my head "there must be a way to… I don't know but there has to be a way to-"

"no" I cut him off sharply, I could feel his confused eyes burning on my face but I couldn't look at him.

"Nancy…" Quentin's voice had turned cold "you _won't _kill him….",

I shook my head in denial, despite knowing that he was right

"stop it" I whispered, I didn't have anything to say I wasn't even sure what was going on in my head right now so I certainly didn't need Quentin acting like this towards me.

"Oh my God Nancy what's wrong with you!" he shouted, our troubled eyes met sharply and I tore my arms out of his harsh grip

"there is nothing wrong with me!" I shouted angrily " its not like a have all these fluffy bunny feelings for him its just…." I trailed off not knowing how to finish that sentence. Quentin's face was hard and unforgiving

"_its just_ you want to keep the man that killed all your friends and even your mother in your dreams alive so he can kill you too" Quentin shook his head in disgust and I felt a wave of guilt pass through me.

"My mother is still alive…" I mumbled randomly not knowing what else to say "I want him dead Quentin I hate him for what he's done to my friends and to _you_ but…" my eyes dropped to the ground

"but what Nancy?" Quentin asked coldly, when I didn't reply he shook his head and slowly stood up

"I didn't think so…" he muttered as he began walking out the door

"if you get some sense knocked into you then call me".

I didn't watch him leave instead I focused on trying to hide the tears that were now dribbling down my cheeks. I pulled my knees up against my chest in defeat and squeezed my eyes shut, I had no idea what was going on in my head.

Quentin was right I did have something wrong with me, any normal person would be aching to get rid of a man like Freddy. No one understood not even I did, but somehow it felt like he was a part of me and that part didn't want to lose him even though the rest of me hated him.

"Ooh well that was interesting…" a deep voice growled from behind me and with a sharp twist of fear in my stomach I knew I was dreaming.

Instinctively I jumped out of the library chair and turned to face my pursuer, my eyes taking in everything with terror.

He was taller than me, at least six foot which didn't only make me feel small but also very vulnerable. As usual his face was shadowed by his maroon fedora, the trademark red and green striped jumper hanging loosely upon his broad torso. Then my eyes rested upon his gloved hand and I cringed, the shining knives were clanging together in a fast motion as they usually did when he was excited but this time the tips were covered with fresh crimson blood, adding to my fear.

Even though I could not clearly see his face I knew he was smiling because the intimidating noise of his husky laugh was echoing around the library. Freddy Krueger.

"No" I pleaded quietly squeezing my eyes shut, my face twisted into a mask of horror "not now, please…go". I wasn't in the mood for his games, especially not today not after I had just argued with Quentin.

I kept still for a few seconds waiting for him to speak or attack, the gesture never came so I unwillingly opened my eyes. To my extreme surprise Freddy was gone,

_**maybe just maybe he'll leave me alone this time.**_

I was almost about to breath out a sigh of relief when I felt something freezing and fluffy around my now bare feet, it was snow and the whole of dark library was covered in it. The scent of ash and burning wood filled my nostrils. A wave of dizziness captivated me and just as I was about to turn and run a rough hand gripped the back of my long hair and yanked me backwards. With a shrill scream I stumbled and my back hit his hard chest, my head just under his chin as he grunted in pleasure. I cringed away from him and wanted to thoroughly punch him and myself in the face

"you fool" I mumbled to myself pinching my arm hard

_**Well what were you expecting? That for one second he would actually leave you be…you know its not like that not with Freddy Krueger. **_

I felt Freddy tense behind me and suddenly his claws were up against my throat, the cold steel lightly resting on my powdery soft skin.

"Now that's no way for my little Nancy to speak to me" he hissed against my ear, his gloved hand began trailing across my collar bone, the claws scratching a white line down the middle of my chest deep enough to tear my khaki green vest but not quite my skin. I froze with fear, he had misunderstood me

"no you bastard…" I muttered to him slowly turning around to face him "I was insulting myself…for ever letting myself believe that you would show me mercy". I spat the last word before shoving his arm away roughly and running, my feet landed softly against the light snow but the temperature still pained my feet making it difficult to move at a useful speed. I knew he loved it when I ran, he could catch me in an instance if he wanted but he loved the chase. It was all part of his sick game of cat and mouse, I knew that but there was nothing else I could do _but _run. If I tried fighting him the punishment would be worse and I wasn't quite dumb enough to believe that I'd wake up before anything bad happened to me. I began getting lost in the rows of musty book cases in an attempt to drag out time, I was getting no where apart from running around in circles as I always did. Suddenly I felt exceedingly weak and all but threw myself onto one of the book cases for support, my head currently wasn't in the right place and wasn't even sure what I wanted other than my desire to obliterate the my dreams. I had lost my drive. Something warm and wet stuck to my cold hands which were gripping to one of the hard wooden shelves, fleetly I tore my hands away only to discover the warm and wet substance was very dark crimson blood. My peeled eyes were wide and my mouth was hanging open in a perfect little 'o'. The dark noise of crunching footsteps getting nearer and nearer in the snow.

"We've played hide and seek …" A dark voice growled from behind me "now what game do you want to play next?"

I didn't bother turning round instead my ankles buckled and I fell to my knees in defeat, the coldness on my bare legs didn't bother me. I didn't even scream when Freddy appeared making a 'tsking' in front of me, crouching down to just above my level and tilting my chin up roughly with one of the sharp claw-like knives. I was broken.

"Little Nancy…" he whispered, smirking "your no fun today", when I didn't reply he chuckled darkly and fingered the edge of his dusty Fedora.

"Why don't I _refresh_ your memory" the way he dragged out the word 'refresh' made me cringe and look up at him unwillingly.

I planted my hands on the ground before me for support, they was mere inches away from his knees but I didn't care I just needed to stay sane.

Ever so slowly he began lifting the Fedora off his head and brought it down to rest flimsily on the flaky snow, giving me a perfect view of him. It took me a few seconds to understand but when I did it was too late. I caught my breath when my eyes took him in, he wasn't the man that haunted my dreams and hurt me anymore. His face was fleshy and smooth, there was a head of dishevelled brown hair and a perfect hard jaw line. Tears began streaming down my pale cheeks and I couldn't hold them back. The man before me was handsome, he was the man I had loved and adored as a child, the only thing that changed was the menacing look of evil and torment in his ocean eyes, and the glove that remained still on his right hand. I couldn't take it, it was enough to have attachments to the monster who was trying to kill me but when he decided to turn back into the man who I had opened up to and cried for years after his death was too much. Suddenly the sound of his human laughter pulled me from my thoughts, it was a sound of pure threat.

"The way you liked it Nancy" he hissed, raising his gloved hand and spitting "remember!"

"Freddy" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear and suddenly everything fell silent. I didn't want to look at his eyes so I kept my focus on his chin but I could tell by the way he had frozen that the look in his eyes was one of shock.

_**What am I doing….**_

I could hear the soft sound of my tear drops splashing off my wet, streaming face and landing beneath me, and I knew I was about to do something that would scar me emotionally and maybe even physically.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered edging bit by bit closer to Fred Krueger "I'm sorry for what happened to you and I'm sorry that I couldn't stop it".

Then I did something unimaginable, an act of impulse but pursued by a desperate need to do it. Slowly my trembling arms began wrapping themselves around his waist loosely and I rested my forehead against his chest. His whole body stiffened around me. I felt him jerk as in one swift movement the knives on his gloved hand slashed through the bookcase beside us, he didn't push me away.

"My little Nancy…" he whispered in a pained and dazed voice, his bare hand came up to my back and pulled me closer against him. I remained still as we embraced each other, mixed feelings captivating me as I tried to comprehend what exactly I was doing and why I was doing it.

"what are you….I…." Freddy started, stroking his gloved hand down my hair. Suddenly the ground trembled and the everything was covered in dark ash"NO!" he roared as he tore his body away from me and threw me back across the room. I crashed into the desk and slid down onto the floor in pain, all I could do was stare at him as he threw various chairs around and turned things to rubble. The burnt man I had grown so familiar too was back.

"This. Is. Your. Fault" he growled, his knives twitching against each other violently as he half-ran towards me, grabbing me by the neck and lifting me up to his level so that my feet dangled in mid air. I struggled under his grip, my hands flying to his arm and desperately trying to pull him off me out of instinct.

Lividly Freddy raised the glove above me, the knives so close to my face that I wanted to throw up on the floor. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for my face to be torn apart, Freddy grunted before dropping me back on the floor and vanishing along with every trace of ash, blood, snow and destruction.

I was awake and Freddy Krueger had seen it to be so.

"Bastard" I muttered under my breath as I scrambled to collect myself and sit up,

"you could have killed me but you didn't". I was almost disappointed I wanted all this to end, almost. I buttoned but my lilac jacket hastily trying to cover the rip down my vest, the librarian would have a heart attack if she saw it. I felt too weak to get up so instead I leaned against the pale green wall and thought. Despite my insane act I _had_ gotten somewhere, under the mask of evil and hatred there was a way to get through to Freddy and that way seemed to involve me. I was stupid and It would probably get me killed myself but from that point on I made my decision.

If there was a way stop Freddy Krueger from killing and even a way to save the man I had once cared about so much then I would find it.

-**Please R&R, I promise Freddy will love you for ever :D **


End file.
